User talk:Jonniboi123
Welcome! Hi Huntik lover -- we are excited to have Huntik Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. :Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Huntik Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Question Just asking, why was the list of titans and the spellbook removed, they contained all the names of articles that needed completing and compiled them in easy to use categories, it would have been easier to edit them that way. User:Xanadu1 2nd February 2009 11:51 (GMT) Question Sheraton of twilight 22:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) hello im sheraton i was recently working dexteriously on the spellbook page but to my eternal frustrastion every time i finish for the night i come back tomorrow and its erased. am i doing something wrong here? Maybe you didnt save the page or something. People can get carried away.Dexms4 14:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright issues I was just checking the Huntik website, and I noticed that at least one page on this Wiki, if not more, have been plagiarized from this website. As per the page Huntik_Wiki:Copyright Policy dealing with copyright information (which is the same throughout Wikia), "GNU Free Documentation License," paragraph 4: Please note, do not submit copyrighted images or text without permission! One way that you might be able to abide by this without having to change a great deal of content (possibly) would be providing weblinks to the page where text came from in the beginning. This way, the original source is given credit. I point this out because of real legal issues, and I really want this Wiki to stay around, as I'm a fan of this show myself. 02:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Image on your User page and English user template page Just thought I'd mention, the box containing the text en I am a speaker of English is only visible when it's highlighted because both the text and background are the same color. If you want the text to be a certain different color, I can provide help from what I know of Wiki-markup (though when it gets complicated, such as character boxes with 3 colors, those skills somehow seem to vanish, it seems) 04:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Oh, about the infoboxes and 3 colors, so you're not confused: I run the Magi-Nation Wiki and, while trying to work with infoboxes, made some odd error in a page-worth of text and it got messed up. But I think I can get the text to show properly by changing the font color to white. If you'd like a different color, I can change one it to that easily (I think). 18:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *There ya go ; ) 18:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Favicon Shouldn't this wikia have a favicon? Dexms4 14:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Done.Is it ok? Dexms4 14:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) May need help from the technicians of this wikia if there are any. Dexms4 14:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Why hasnt the favicon been installed? Dexms4 14:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Episodes Summary Hi I'd like to write the arcticle about the episodes summary, but i don't know how to create an arcticle... Would you please tell me how to do it? Thank you for your help Torah First, I can tell that you're new to wikia. To sign your posts, click the 4 tildes button below.This is a tilde ~ .Each wikia has their own 'Create article' button, but I am unsure of the one on this wikia. Another (not so efficient) way would be to type your topic in the search bar, and click the 'create article' button. This only works if the article you're writing is completely new. I myself am not new at wikia, but I'm not the writing articles type, and prefer to edit for mistakes instead. I'll get back to you on the new article thing. Dexms4 13:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I do believe that the 'create article' button is right on the main page. As for the search bar method,where it says "you searched for" followed by a red link, click the link to start an article with the title as what you searced for. Dexms4 13:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) yeah. 23:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads My images aren't showing up, is that some bug that needs to be worked out of the system, or is it just that it isn't going to be able to be shown? Help with create plates/pages Glad to see you made it back, If you have time jonniboi123, could you help me with create plates on another wiki. I am not confident that I understand the wiki help on them. Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Question I find out that baselairds defensive is not right but i cant change it maybe you can do that. MFG SophieCasterwill thanks) Hi, thanks for welcoming) And I finally registered any am called Osman-pasha now Young Dante Hey! Which episode we can see Dante as a child. I saw the pic in his gallery but it only says it's from unknown episode. Does someone know where its from? Thanks! I believe it is Episode 19, Ladies' Choice. AuroraWinger 01:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dante Vale hi ,i'am new here and i was wandering, on the page of dante vale is said that he has brown hair but i think tha his hair collour is red but i can't change that on the page. Why can't i change that? ps: sorry for my bad english i'm from holland :D Het is een sort van rood/bruin :) 'source' is veel beter, dat moet je gebruiken [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 19:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) featured users Hi I was looking through huntik wiki when I noticed featured users. What is a featured user and how do you become one. holotome profiles how can you change a holothome profile. Thanks for being so supportive! I surely will leave you one if I ever need help. Thanks alot! Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) huntik season two huntik season two episode italian i begun see the season two in italian so i add the power bonding part in the titan page. Nitram86 19:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin! You are awesome. Oh yeah,you're an admin right. Can I be one too. I want to make sure this wikia is safe. For example, once I saw a page say nothing. So I edited it back to normal. Please make me an admin. Newbie Tips I'm just a newbie, so could you give me some tips on how to do editing on this site? Also, how do you become an admin anyway? SnivyChill 21:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update Inactivity Due to recent inactivity, your admin rights have been temporarily revoked. This is simply to ensure that users trying to contact an admin are able to get the help they need in a timely manner. If you are able to return to activity in the future, just leave me a message, and I can restore admin rights to you. We do hope to hear from you in the future. 21:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Azaram I have gone through the episodes he appeared in and cannot find anything giving the name of "Azaram" at all. Do you recall a source for this information? If it was from the English Huntik.com website, all records were lost several years back (on a related note, do you recall what info came from there or from cw4kids? Both of them being down has made it difficult to check sources for a number of things). 03:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC)